Chapter 161
The Busters' Terrifying Might II is the one-hundred sixty-first chapter of the Freezing manga series, final chapter of Volume 23 and the nineteenth chapter of the Busters Arc. Synopsis Ticy appears, and asks her comrades why they haven't left to the shelter yet, as this was not their battle. As Ticy appears, Petty and Sawatari, decide to leave things in the hands of Isabella and Jessica, as they must pursue their true objective, Gengo. Isabella then fights Ticy by herself, and is overconfident in her new Stigmata. Her hubris allows Ticy to use Illusion Turn and get behind her twice. Rana and other Legendary Pandora, except Cassandra, are found by a member of the Chevalier, who tells them to get ready for combat as there are four intruders who are more powerful than the Humanoid Forms from the 12th Nova Clahs. As she warns them, Petty and Sawatari jump into the room, Petty being especially ecstatic about being able to fight more of her juniors. Continuing from Ticy's fight with Isabella, it is shown that Ticy was somehow stopped by Jessica who is holding her by the head. Summary Ticy Phenyl and Abel join their Genetics comrades, wondering why they have not retreated as ordered. Elizabeth Mably indicates that she could ask Ticy the same question. Ticy states that she came to get her friends who could not follow orders. She believes that dealing with these four intruders is not their duty. When Petty Layner acknowledges Ticy's presence, Isabella Lucas assures her they can handle another addition. Before they leave, Arnett McMillan asks Petty and Sawatari Isuzu if they truly want to leave since it may be the last time they see their comrades. Petty admires Arnett's audacity, and Petty hopes to see them all again in the next life. Arnett begins to accelerate after them, but Ticy stops her. She says they still do not know how powerful their enemies are, so it is best to retreat before they cause problems. Elizabeth and Arnett are clearly not on board with the plan. Isabella finds the little girls "cute." She joins her Plasma Weapon cannons to fire a powerful particle beam. Satellizer L. Bridget and Arnett narrowly evade the attack. Isabella does not care about any retreat orders; she shouts that none of them are going anywhere. She manipulates the length, duration, and width of her beams to make long whip-like blasts that possess great cutting ability. The Pandora guard their Limiters from Isabella's indiscriminate whips. The Buster maniacally laughs that one dying from losing their limbs is "exciting and artistic." Contrary to her earlier advice, Ticy appears behind Isabella and deploys her large sword. She attacks Isabella, who is forced to quickly generate a barrier to block Ticy's attack. Isabella is astonished that the newcomer could get near her and evade her whips while Ticy is surprised to see that their enemy can generate barriers. Despite her surprise, Isabella maintains her sadistic cheerfulness as she continues her attack on Ticy. The Finish Pandora performs the Illusion Turn and gets behind Isabella once more. Isabella realizes her opponent is not performing an Accel Turn while Ticy moves to attack. Rana Linchen has escorted the Legendary Pandora to the pool. Rana laments that they have to retreat, but Windy May doesn't want to leave as she kicks around in the water. Rana explains that they must and offers Windy a chance to learn some board games, prompting Windy to agree. A Chevalier enters the pool, ordering the four of them to retreat. She then sees the "Legendary Pandora" and reports their location to headquarters. Rana removes her bathing suit and activates her Volt Texture, but forgot she overwrote it with the new dress texture. The messenger tells Rana not to mess around. She explains that there are four deadly intruders and the "Legendary Pandora" are to prepare for combat. Rana states that the base is filled with Pandora and Chevalier soldiers, but the messenger explains that none of that means anything. These four are more powerful than the Humanoid Forms from the 12th Nova Clash. When Rana finally understands the urgency of the situation, she notices glass falling from the ceiling. Petty Layner and Sawatari Isuzu crash through the sunroof. While Sawatari strikes a pose, Petty is excited from all of the extra prey she can hunt. The messenger identifies them as two of the intruders, but Rana is surprised to realize that they are just humans. Back at the plaza, the Genetics Pandora and Limiters look at something completely aghast. Jessica Edwin has intervened in her comrade's battle, and she hoists a bloodied, brutally defeated Ticy Phenyl in the air with a single hand. A petrified expression overcomes Ticy's face, and Elizabeth begs Ticy to say something to prove that she's still alive. Event Notes *Ticy Phenyl and Abel join the Genetics Pandora. *Ticy engages Isabella Lucas. *The Legendary Pandora have been escorted to the pool by Rana Linchen; they are warned about the intruders. *Petty Layner and Sawatari Isuzu encounter Rana and the "Legendary Pandora." *Jessica Edwin effortlessly defeats Ticy. Trivia *Teslad's battle designation is "Legend II." *Windy May's battle designation is "Legend III." *Lucy Renault's battle designation is "Legend IV." See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters